You Cheated and Now You Pay
by xxXX-winxfan4ever-XXxx
Summary: The Winx Girls Get Pregnant After a Party at Red en They Find There Partners With Other w 6 Years Later they Are Back.Whats Going To Happen? Read to find out! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey! Sweetheartme209 here with an amazing story!Ok so I have a BIG case of writers block and so im am so sorry for the missing words!Plz R&R thnx!**

Alfea(day after party at RF)  
  
"Ugh last night was wild in Brandon's room"Stella said going up the stairs to her room with Flora.

"Wait a second...did you- _Do_ _It-_ with Brandon?"Flora said with a weird look.

"If I tell you will you promise that you wont tell the girls?"Stella asked.

"Promise"Flora said.

"Well ok...Yes!"Stella said covering her face as Flora stopped and turned to her.

"Wait What!Stella you are to young!You could get pregnant!"Flora said a bit upset.

"Sorry but we were both drunk from all the champane we it is not like you and Helia didnt either!"Stella said looking back at her friend.

"We didnt!"Flora said even though she knew they _Did It.  
_  
"Mmmhmmm I heard you screaming Helia's name out!"Stella said with a grin on her face.  
Flora gasped.

"Oh dear ,was I really that loud!?"Flora said blushing and her head towards the ground.

"AHA! See you two did -_Do it!_-Stella said pointing at the blushing Flora.

"Oh dear! Ok yes we did do it! But we were both a bit drunk also!"Flora said.

"Anyways..lets get going and ask about there night!"Said a ready to spill Stella.  
**  
At the dorm**.

All the girls were in Tecna's and Musa's room when Flora and Stella walked in.

"Hey girls where have you two been?"Musa asked looking back down at the:Intrument:Magazine.

"We went to the cafeteria to grab a snack."Stella said handing each one of them an apple.

"So how did your night go with the boys."Stella said taking a seat next to Musa.

"Well I showed Riven some of my moves"Musa said smiling with everyone 'oooh'ing.

"Oh my! Was he good!?Did he hurt you!?Was it Big!?"Stella shouted out.

"Well ,Yes,In the beggining and,NON OF YOUR BEEZWAX!"Musa said causing laughs in the room.

"Well how ,bout you Bloom?"Stella asked.

"Wait Raise your hand if you _-Did It-_With your guy?"Bloom hand went up.

"Really Flora so tell us about it!"Bloom said sitting down next to her.

"Well..."Flora began blushing."He was Good and It did hurt in the beggining."Flora said.

"Why dont we go and visit the have the day off after all!"Stella said.

"Yea we can surprise them!"Flora said.

"Ok Lets go then"Stella said.

**Red Fountain  
**  
"Ok we are here!"Bloom said.

"Yes ok everyone know were your boyfriends room is right?"Stella asked.

"Right!"Everyone replied.(In my story they all have a room to them selfs. Even Nabu)

"Ok GO!"Stella said while every one went to there boyfriends room to find them.

**With Stella  
**  
Stella found Brandon's room and a Girl opened the door."Um who the hell are you?"Stella asked.

"Um Im Talia Brandon's S-"The girl got cut of by Stella.

"BRANDON GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"Stella yelled into the room.

"Oh Stella what are you doing here."Brandon asked her.

"Um Cant a girl come and visit her BOYFRIEND!"Stella said with the last word loud and clear.

"Oh Brandon you never told me you had a girlfriend."Talia said with a fake smile on her face.

"Im sorry?And Stella you could have called."Brandon said.

"Well I thought you would be lonely and wanted it to be a surprise but it looks like your busy so go and finish with whatever you were doing!"Stella said with tears down her face as she ran down the hall.

**With Helia and Flora  
**  
There was a knock on Helia's door."Hello?"Helia said opening the door to find his ex standing there.

"Janine what are you doing here?"Helia asked getting out of the dorm and shuting the door behind him.

"Cant I come and see my boyfriend?"Janine asked.

" broke up 3 years ago and 2.I already have a girlfriend."Helia said.

"Oh please!Flora that nature loving freak"Janine said.

"First of all she is not a nature loving freak and second How do you know her name"Helia asked.

"I have my ways."Janine said with an evil smile on her leaned in and started kissing Helia but he tryed his best to push her away but it was no use.

"Helia?"They heard a voice cry.

"Flora! Let me explain!"Helia said breaking free.

"You dont need to explain.I already know that you love someone else so why bother you?Please continue you to inturpt."Flora said with tears running down her face as she ran back down the could only hear Helia in the distance screaming her name.

**Ok I know I know!It a short chapter but i promise to put the rest of the couples in the next chapter.I short but im really busy right now so please R&R. Its just kinda like a sneek peek lol! Any ways please Review and tell me how i did thanks! xoxo :D**


	2. Now you Cheat!

Hey** Guys quick update right?lol well anyways I was in a good mood so I wanted to keep going lol anyways lets keep going:**

Bloom and Sky

Knock Knock Sky opened the door to find Diaspro standing there.

"Hello Sky"Diaspro said with a smile.

"Bye Diaspro"Sky said closing the door but Diaspro stopped it.

"Damn What do you want?"Sky said.

"I want you my prince."Diaspro said getting in the room.

"Well incase you did not know I have a girlfriend."Sky said reffering to Bloom.

"Well than just one more thing."Diaspro said kissing Sky when Bloom walked in.

"Sky?Oh Sky there you ar-"Bloom said shocked at what she just saw.

"Bloom its not what it looks like."Sky said pushing Diaspro to the side.

"Oh it exactly what it looks!You hate me so you go and kiss a bitch."Bloom said.

"Excuse me but who are you calling a bitch."Diaspro said walking up to Bloom.

"Im calling you a little Bi-otch."Bloom said .

"Sky if you wanted Diaspro you could of just told me!"Bloom said now yelling at him with tears in her eyes.

"Bloom No i want you she just came in here-"Sky said until bloom inturupted him.

"Shut up!You are such a whore!"Bloom said running out of there.

"BLOOM!"Sky cried after her.

**With Musa and Riven**

"Oh Riven."Said an Evil voice.

"Darcy?"Riven asked coming out of the rest room.

"Yes you remember me darling"Darcy said.

"Shut it! I have a girlfriend"Riven said as Darcy came out of the of the shadows.

"Oh you need to learn."Darcy said pushing Riven on his bed and got on top of him.

"Get off me witch."Riven said trying to get off but Darcy threw him back and started to kiss him.

"Riven where are you!?Oh I found his room"Musa said from the other side of the door.

"MUSA!"Riven said opening the door.

"Hey Riven!"Musa said to him then saw Darcy in the room.

"What is she doing in here?"Musa asked stepping inside the room.

"Oh hey Musa! Yea me and Riven were about to have sex"Darcy said which made Musa mad.

"Riven Why?!"Musa said with tears in her eyes.

"Musa dont belive her she is lieing!"Riven said.

"What about if you are lieing huh?I cant have a boyfriend that cheats on me or lies to me!"Musa said running out the door.

"Musa wait!"Riven Screamed after she left.

"You witch im going to kill you!"Riven says but when he ran up to her she vanished.

**Aisha and Nabu**

"You have to go!"Nabu said to his ex girlfriend,Natally.

"Please take me back!"Natally cried.

"No I have Aisha and nothing is going to change that."Nabu said opening the door and find Aisha about to knock.

"Oh hey Nabu!"Aisha said happily.

"Um Nabu sweetheart who is she?"Asked Natally.

" !Sweetheart!Nabu who is she!"Aisha says pointing at Natally.

"Im his girlfriend!Who are you!?"Natally said before Nabu could say anything.

"That's it!Nabu!You cheated on me!How can i trust you now!"Aisha said running down the hall with tears in her eyes.

"Aisha Wait!Natally get out of here NOW!"Nabu yelled at Natally and she just smiled evily.

"Bye Darling!"Natally says and vanishes.

**Tecna and Timmy**

"Hi Timmy!"Tecna said as Timmy opened the door.

"Hi Tec!What brings you around here?"Timmy said grabbing her by the waist and kissing her.

"Just wanted to surprise you."Tecna said returning the kiss.

"Great come on in!"Timmy said letting Tecna in.

"So,Timmy tell have you been?"Tecna said blushing a bit.

"I have been I got you a present."Timmy says handing her a box.

"Oh Timmy you did not have to!"Tecna says opening the present.  
Tecna pulled out a phone that came out had to wait all night to be first in line.

"Oh My!Timmy you did not have to!"Tecna said hugging him.

"No problem.I had extra money so I bought a Tablet for me!"Timmy was a knock on the door.

"Hello?"Timmy said opening the door.

"Timmy!Hey I missed you so much!"Said a girl hugging him.

"Um Hey!Oh My Gosh!Haley is That you!"Timmy said looking at her face.

"Yea!Its been,how long?Like 4 years sense i last saw you!"Haley said with a smile on her face.

"Um Timmy?"Tecna said standing up and walking to the door.

"Oh Haley this is Tecna my this is Haley she is my friend."Timmy said.

"Oh Hi!Nice to meet you!"Tecna said sticking her hand out.

"Hi!Me and Timmy have been knowing each other sense we were 7!"Haley says shaking Tecna's hand.

"Oh and Timmy have been dating for 3 years now."Tecna said.

"Oh Thats Cool.I used to have a HUGE crush on I guess he is taken."Haley said with a fake smile.

"Um Ok?What Is that suppose to mean."Tecna said frowning.

"That Means That I can't belive that he goes out with a...um how do i put this in a nice way?...A Bitch!"Haley says when Tecna and Timmy gasp.

"Um That's just rude!Timmy if you are gonna have friends calling me names then why are you there friend!And why are you going out with a bitch!?Huh!"Tecna says with anger as she runs out of the room.

"Tecna No!Haley Im sorry but i can't be with you."Timmy says running after her.

**OK!Chapter 2 DONE! I will update for Now enjoy reading the rest of my story's!I dont Know if i should keep writing:Power Wanted.  
I think its getting check it out and tell me if i should keep going with Power's for Now Im going to write the rest of This story!KK Bye!~Lorena xoxo :D**


	3. We are WHAT!

**Hey! So I got a few reviews! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!  
Just Bad(Guest): Actually This story WAS written by a 12 year old! I am 12 years old! So if you don't like my story, THAN DONT READ IT! If you think that the way the girls reacted was horrible, Well that's how we act!  
Anyways on with the story:**

At Alfea

All of the Winx girls came in crying there hearts out. They ran to there room and layed in bed.  
Bloom decided to go check on Flora.

"Flora? Are you ok?"Bloom said wiping off her tears.

"No! Helia cheated on me!"Flora said sitting up.

"Oh Flora!"Bloom said taking a seat next to Flora.

"I saw him kissing a girl!He said I was the only girl that had his heart!"Flora said laying back on the bed.

"Flora it's ok. Why don't we go and make some tea and then talk to the rest of the girls?"Bloom said standing up.

" Im going to try to not think of him."Flora said looking at the ground wiping her tears.

"That's my lets get through this together!"Bloom said grabbing Flora's hand.

" glad to have you as a friend."Flora said with a smile on her face.

"Ok now lets go check on the rest of the girls."Bloom said walking out of the room with Flora following behind.

**In the Kitchen**

Musa and Tecna finally came out of there room,but with a sad came out of her room after spending the whole time in the restroom wiping away the tears.

"Hey girls."Aisha says.

"Hey Aisha. Want some tea?"Tecna said holding out a cup.

"Sure."Aisha said grabbing the tea from Tecna and sitting down on the couch.

"Hey? Stella still has not wanted to come out of her room."Musa said taking a seat next to Aisha.

"Yea.I think we should go and check on her"Bloom said taking a sip of her tea.

"Same here."Flora said knocking on Stella's door.

"Stella?Sweetheart?Are you ok?"Flora said knocking on the door again.

"Leave me alone!"Stella said from the other side of the door.

Flora slowly opened the door and took a step in.

"I brought you some tea."Flora said putting the tea on Stella's nightstand.

"I...I cant believe he cheated on me!"Stella said through tears.

"Oh Stella! It was his lost an amazing girl."Bloom said stepping inside the room.

"Yea. We all feel the same way Stella! We cant just sit around and cry all day just because some idiots broke our heart!"Aisha said following Bloom in.

"You right! We should go and rip there heads off and then sit around crying!"Stella said causing a few giggles.

"Oh Stella! Heartbroken or Not your the same old you!"Flora said smiling at Stella trying to comfort her.

"You mean: Im the same _Young _me."Stella said taking a sip from the cup.

"Yea.I mean we still have a whole life ahead of head of can find more love."Flora said.

"I think I can help with that."Amore said flying in the room with the rest of the pixies following her.

"Amore! What are you doing here!"Bloom said hugging the little pixie.

"We came here to rip the heads off the ones that hurt ya!"Chatta said before Amore could say anything.

"Manners Chatta! Manners!"Tune said.

"Oh Tune!"Musa said between giggles.

"Well what are we waiting for time to go SHOPPING!"Stella said redoing her make up.

"Ok.I think that will get our minds of the boys for a while!"Aisha said.

"Yea lets go!"Stella said finishing up her make up.

**3 weeks later(Morning)**

"I Cant believe it!"Flora said walking in the room.

"Should we tell the guys?"Stella says sitting on the couch.

"NO! I mean they broke our hearts! What do you want us to say huh?' hey guys we are all pregnant and ya are the fathers but sadly we broke up with ya!So bye!" Aisha said sarcastically.

"Girls we should at least tell Ms.F !"Tecna said.

"Do you think she will be mad?"Flora says shyly.

"I don't know?But will we have to leave Alfea?"Aisha asked.

"Well it is most possible cant raise a child here!"Stella says.

"Your right! We should at least let Ms.F know we are start packing I think I know a place we can go."Bloom said while everyone walked to there room.

**3 hours later...**

"Im done packing!"Musa and Aisha said coming out of there rooms.

"Same here!"Bloom and Flora said as they walked out of there room.

"Where is Stella and Tecna?"Aisha asked.

"Tecna is packing her gadgets and Stella is probably almost done"Musa said.

"Im done!"Tecna said coming out of her room.

"STELLA HURRY UP!"Said an inpatient Flora.

"OK OK IM DONE!"Stella said coming out.

"Ok,should we tell her or leave her a note?"Asked Flora.

"I think we should tell her."Bloom said.

"Ok"The girls said while nodding.

** 's Office**

"Hello Ms.F."Bloom said entering the room.

"Why hello I help you with something?" Ms. F asked.

"Yes we need to tell you something,Important,but you can not tell The Specialist" Stella said.

"Why ok?Is it something serious? " Ms.F asked.

"Well the girls and I just found out that we were all..."Bloom said but wit her voice trailing off.

"Are what?"Ms.F said worriedly.

"Are Pregnant."Bloom finally said.

"Oh dear!Girls you cant stay at Alfea while your pregnant!"Ms.F said.

"We know! We just wanted to let you know that we are leaving today." Flora said.

"Girls now you do know you have to let The Specialist know right?"Ms.F said.

"But Ms.F they cheated on us! We cant tell them we are going to raise there child!"Aisha blurted out.

"Girls ok!Ok! Can you at least tell me were you will be at?" Ms.F said.

"Im cant let anybody know were we will be staying please don't tell anybody! Not even our parents."Bloom said.

"Ok But care of those please come back in a couple of years."Ms.F said with a friendly smile.

"Yes mamme."The girls said at the same time as they left the room.

"Were will we be staying at?" Stella asked Bloom.

"We will be staying in Solaria but far away from the castle."Bloom said.

****

Ok! Done with chapter 3. My friend Girly-Chick01 helped me out on the last chapter!Plz review!  
PS: If you don't like it DONT REVIEW OR READ!  
luv ya~-Lorena!


	4. Meeting the kids

**Hey guys back!So some people complained and others said not to listen to them and im not going to listen to glad that people reviewed! I am going to keep writing this story for the people that actually like it :D! If you did not like the first 3 chapters don't read the 4th one! Ok on with the story!:**

Somewhere In Solaria

The girls got to Solaria and started looking for a place to live. When Stella was a little girl she had an old club house that she went to when she felt showed them the old club,which was like a 6 bedroom house.

"Wow! Stella from the outside it looks really creepy and small,but inside it is so big and beautiful!" Flora exclaimed.

"I know! Its perfect for us to live after a while we can go and shop for the baby cribs! But we will just have to make us look different hair color,eyes,and Change our names!" Stella said.

" we should eat first because I am starving!"Musa said.

"Yea the kitchen is that way. is lots of food in the fridge."Stella said pointing to the fridge.

"Ok I will make lunch while you girls go and unpack." Flora said heading towards the kitchen.

"Are you sure?"Bloom asked.

" in the mood for some cooking anyways."Flora said looking for the pots.

"Ok well we will be back here in about half an hour."Stella said showing everybody there rooms.

"Ok."Flora said before turning the stove on.

**1 hour later**

" That was a good lunch Flora!" Aisha said rubbing her tummy.

"Thanks. Im used to cooking sense I used to help my mom with cooking a lot." Flora said with her friendly smile.

"Well in my castle we had chefs and cooks so there was no need for us cooking." Stella said.

" We need fake names in case somebody finds us."Bloom said.

"Ok well mine will be...hmm.. Faith how about yours Stella?" Flora said.

"Mine will be Sarah." She replied.

"Mine will be Bailey." Bloom said.

"Marcela." Musa said.

"Mine is going to be Tracey." Tecna said.

"Alicia" Aisha said.

"Ok now that we have our names we can go out ,BUT with a change of hair and eyes!" Stella said.

"Ok well we will figure that out tomorrow. Right now lets go and finish packing." Bloom said.

"Ok!" Everyone said but Bloom.

**2 years later  
**  
" Miley its time for your nap." Flora said.

"Mommy!" Miley said running up to her mom.

"What's wrong darling." Flora asked the two year old.

"Beck. Chasing me." Miley said while her mom picked her up.

"Stella! Beck is flirting again!" Flora yelled to Stella.

"Beck! No more flirting ok?" Stella asked as the Beck Winx all had two year old kids.

Stella had triplets. She had two boys and a girl. The first boy born was Jason. Then came Beck. And last she had the little girl. Stella named her Madison.

Musa came with Twins. A boy and a girl. She named the boy Ryan and The girl Melisa.

Tecna had twins. She had both girls. She named the first one Tania and the second one Talia.

Bloom had a boy. She named the boy Austin.

Flora had a daughter. She named the little girl Miley.

Then Aisha came with a daughter. She named her Kayla.

The Winx had to buy extra beds for the ones that had more than one child.

" You and Jason are always flirting." Stella told Beck once she had him in her arms.

"Hey were is Madison and Jason?" Flora asked.

" Madison is down for her nap and Jason is outside in the playground with the others." Stella said letting Beck down next to Miley.

" Mommy? Can I go Play?" Miley asked.

"Yes you can. Be good ok?" Flora asked as her daughter left.

"Ok!" Miley said.

"Go play Beck. And no flirting." Stella told Beck.

Once the child left the girls started talking again.

" Tecna said that when the kids turn 5 or 6 that we will go and visit Ms. F" Flora told Stella.

"Why when they turn 5 or 6?" Stella asked confused.

"Because that way if we see the specialist then we can tell our kids to call us by our fake names." Flora reminded Stella.

"Oh yea..." Stella said.

**6 years after the girls gave birth**

" Ok Kids remember: Do not talk to strangers only if mommy says you can." Bloom said as the kids nodded.

The Winx and the kids were outside Alfea. The winx all had there fake hair and eyes on.

"Lets go in." Flora said.

" Hello may I help you?" Griselda asked the girls.

" Yes we are here to see Ms. Faragonda." Tecna said.

"Ok. Her office is down that hall." Griselda said pointing down a hall.

" Ok thanks." Flora said as the kids followed there mother.

"Knock Knock may we come in?" Bloom said walking in the room.

"Hello may I help you?" Ms. Faragonda said.

" Ms. F! Its us! The Winx!" Stella said.

"Oh My! Girls! Aw those are your kids! Im so glad to see you!" Ms. Faragonda said.

" Yes they are! They are all 6 years old." Flora said.

Then there was another knock on the door.

"Ms. Faragonda? We came for the mission you wanted us to do." Said a all the specilalist walked in with Nabu there too.

"Oh Guys. Um I would like you to meet um..." Ms. Faragonda said but stopped.

"Im Bailey." Bloom said quickly.

" Faith"

"Sarah."

"Alicia"

" Tracey."

"Im Marcela" The winx girls said one at a all froze.

"Um Kids go and play over there." Flora said pointing at a corner.

" Well we are the specialists. Im Sky."

"Im Brandon."

" Helia. Pleasure to meet you."

"Names Riven."

"T...Timmy"

"Im a wizard not a Specialist."

"Um..m N..ice to meet you." Stella said.

"Well Ms. Faragonda. Whats the mission?" Asked Helia.

"Change of plans. You need to let the girls live with you for a while." Ms. F said.

"WHAT!" Said all of the grown ups which caused the kids to turn around to them.

"Yes. The Specialist all have there apartments in will stay there for a while." said.

"But Ms. Faragonda!" Stella started.

" No buts." Ms. F said.

" Mommy!" Beck yelled running to Stella.

" Whats wrong Beck." Stella said.

" Miley kicked me!" Beck said.

" Miley come here!" Flora said.

"Mommy Beck tried to kiss me that's why I kicked him!" Miley said.

" I understand but how many times do I have to tell you not to listen to your aunt." Flora said.

" Beck. Sometimes you remind me so much of your father." Stella said while the Winx and the kids gasped.

"Mommy? Who is my daddy?" Beck asked.

"Um Forget I said anything go play." Stella said.

"But mommy all of us want to know who our daddys are." Beck said with all the kids nodding.

" Kayla?Don't you start with that missy!" Aisha said.

" Im sorry mommy." Kayla said.

"Its ok. Now go play." Aisha said.

"Why don't you tell them who there father is?" Brandon asked.

" You don't need to know!" Stella snapped.

"Ok!" Brandon said.

"Now take these ladys and there kids to your apartment." Ms. F said.

" Ok come on before somebody else explodes like Little Miss Sunshine over there." Sky said pointing at Stella.

" Austin come on!" Bloom said.

"Kids time to go!" Stella said.

"You have three kids!" Brandon said.

" Yes! They are 6 years old. Don't you talk to them!" Stella said.

**Hey! Chapter 4 done! Thanks for reading. I will update as fast as I can! luv ya~ Lorena**


	5. Home sweet home(or i think?)

**Hey! So I got a lot of good reviews and some bad. Thanks for those GOOD reviews.I also made a new story if you could check it out! :) on the bottom the name of the story is there.**

Helia's Apartment

"So. What is your daughter's name?" Helia asked.

"Im Miley! Im 6 years old!" Miley said sweetly before her mother could say anything.

"Awesome. You are really friendly Miley." Helia said with a smile.

"Yes she is. Miley I told you not to talk to strangers sweetheart." Flora said a bit upset.

"Im sorry mommy." Miley said with her innocent face.

"Its ok sweetheart,just don't talk to the other boys." Flora said.

"Why cant she talk with the other boys? They are really nice. Well except Riven. He has not been himself sense the Winx disappeared 6 years ago." Helia said with a sad face.

"Because I said she should not talk to them. And have you dated ever sense?" Flora asked.

"No. Wait...How did you know we dated the Winx?" Helia asked.

" Um I didn't. I just-" Flora started when Helia interrupted her.

"You sound so much like my Girlfriend. I guess you could say ex. She found me kissing another girl and she never did give me a chance to explain what really happened." Helia said with a sad face.

"Well what did happen between you and the girl?" Flora asked trying to find out what happened 6 years ago.

"Mommy im hungry." Miley said.

"Oh honey we will meet with your aunts in a couple of minutes." Flora said.

"You can go play if you are bored. Do you like to draw and color?" Helia said and Miley just nodded.

"Well over there in that table are a lot of paints you can use." Helia said. Miley just skipped happily over to the table and picked up a paper.

"Ok well. My ex-ex-girlfriend came over to red fountain 6 years ago and started to kiss me. I tried to push her away but she would stay where she was. Then my girlfriend came out of nowhere and she saw her kissing me. I could tell she was heartbroken. I miss her really much." Helia said.

"Oh.." Flora said feeling guilty at what she did.

" Well how about I show you to your room?" Helia said.

"Sure." Flora said.

"I have one extra room. Is it ok if you and Miley share a room?" Helia asked.

"Sure its fine." Flora said with a slight smile on her face.

**Brandon's Apartment**

"Ok. Here we are." Brandon said unlocking a door to a 4 bedroom apartment.

"Wow!" Came out of the kids mouth.

" Oh kids its no big deal! We lived in a 6 bedroom house for goodness sake." Stella said rolling her eyes.

"But mommy. All of us had to share 1 room." Madison said.

"Yea!" Said both Jason and Beck.

"Now kids! Don't you say that." Stella said.

"We don't want that guy to find out where we live." Stella whispered to the kids.

The kids just nodded.

"Ok well how are you going to share the rooms." Brandon asked.

"Well Jason and Beck can share one. Madison can have one and I can have the extra one. If that's ok with you." Stella said.

"No its fine." Brandon said.

"Ok well the rooms are that way." Brandon said pointing to the hall.

"Ok!" Said all the kids at once.

"Go and check your rooms out so we can go and meet your aunts." Stella said.

Once the kids left Brandon and Stella were left standing there.

"Well I guess I better go and check my room out." Stella said walking pass Brandon.

"Um Sarah right?" Brandon asked.

"Yea?" Stella said.

" Oh ok. You remind me of my old girlfriend she was part of the winx club." Brandon said.

"Oh." Stella said with tears in her eyes.

"Um are you ok?" Brandon asked Stella.

"Um Yea.I just got something in my eye." Stella said wiping away the tears.

"Oh ok." Brandon said.

"Well im going to get ready." Stella said leaving off to her room.

**Riven's Apartment**

"Ok we are here" Riven said opening the door. He had a 3 bedroom apartment.

"Mommy! Ryan keeps poking me!" Melissa said.

"Ryan! Don't you start mister." Musa said.

"Well she was bothering me!"

"I was not!"

"Were too"

"Nah-uh!"

"Kids! Hush! Cant you two ever get along!" Musa said.

"NO!" Both of them screamed.

"Now don't you scream!" Musa said.

"Ok! Well the rooms are that way. Now you can go and check them out."Riven said.

"Ok!" Both kids replied leaving the two adults there.

"Well I guess I better go with Melisa." Musa said.

"Oh yea." Riven said.

Once Musa left Riven started to think that Marcela sounded a lot like Musa.

"I really miss Musa" Riven thought.

" Kids we are going to meet your aunts so hurry up!" Musa said while she was walking to her room.

**Sky's apartment**

"I have 2 extra rooms." Sky said as Bloom and Austin made there way in.

"Oh ok." Bloom said trying her best not to shred a tear.

"I am going to meet my sisters in a while." Bloom said fixing Austin's hair.

" Momma can we go out for ice cream." Austin said.

" Austin I said we are going with your aunts then we can see if they want to go out for ice cream ok?" Bloom said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Ok mommy." Austin said.

"Um I have some ice cream in the fridge. Would ya like some?" Sky asked. Bloom had forgotten how sweet he was.

" Um that is okay with you?" Bloom said.

" Sure its fine." Sky said.

**Hey I know I stopped in the middle but I got something going on so new story is called " Famous Rockstars!" This is my first songfic.  
Plz no bad reviews and also Chibi horsewoman: I know 2 year olds don't flirt. I grew up with kids. Im the oldest. I have a 4 month old baby cousin and she loves me! I have took care of 2 month olds to 9 year olds at church. This is a fanfiction not real life so stop saying that this is so fake.  
I luv all of the people who support me and especially Girly-Chick01. My bff in real life. She supports me so much! I luv u.  
Thanks for all the good reviews and please read my first songfic!  
Luv ya! ~ xxXX-winxfan4ever-XXxx (Changed my pen name)**


	6. Authors Note! Yea im sorry :(

Hey I luv everyone that supports me! I changed my name becuz my sister said it would suit me better. I am a HUGE winx club fan!

Irony: Thanks I know and I don't have to be a sweetheart.  
Horrible: I read it a looooooooooonnnnnnnngggg time ago. And you are right. It does say everything you are! :D  
Crystalline-Enchantix: Thanks! Yea Miley is really is so cute. I love you for supporting me. You are really nice.I read some of your stories and they are GREAT!

And to all the good reviews: Thanks! I love you all! Im so happy to have ya supporting me! I will try to update the next chapter soon! :D

Thanks luv ya!

Chibi Horsewoman: Before you can say anything. Yea I know we cant put A.N in the stories but hey! Its my life!

Have a nice night!


	7. (Continued) Flora, Find out the truth!

Hey!** Im so so so so so so so so sorry! My laptop charger broke and we could not find a repair company to fix it so we finally found one and yay! I can update! Thank you so much for those who told me to keep going! Its been really hard in my life sense I found out that my boyfriend likes my best friend... But we are still going out, I wonder how we are going to make it through. Anyways I'm sure ya don't want to hear about my love life so on with the story:**

Continued (Home sweet home or I think?)

Nabu's apartment

"Mommy I'm hungry." Kayla told her mother.

"Ok darling we will go with your aunts later." Aisha said.

"Soo... What's your name?" Nabu asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm Alicia. That is Kayla." Aisha said trying to be nice.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nabu. Ok, I have two extra rooms would you like to share one or have your own room." Nabu asked.

"I want my own room! Can I have my own room!?" Kayla asked clapping her hands together.

"You have to ask Nabu." Aisha said.

"Mr. Nabu can I please have my own room?" Kayla said sweetly.

"Sure. Would you like to check it out?" Nabu said opening the door to the apartment.

"Yes please." Kayla replied as she went of to look at the rooms.

"Well I better get ready so I can meet the girls" Aisha said.

"I call dibs on this room!" Kayla screamed out of nowhere.

"Hey! I did not even get a chance to look at the rooms!" Aisha yelled back.

"Well you look like your a good mother." Nabu said.

"Thanks." Aisha said kinda smiling. _"If only you knew."_ Aisha thought to herself as she walked off to her room.

**Timmy's apartment**

"No! Pink looks more pretty than green!" Talia said.

"Ugh please! Green is more professional than pink" Tania said.

"Girls! Quit fighting!" Tecna said getting tired of all the fighting.

"Some girls you got there huh?" Timmy said.

"There a handful but than Stel- I mean but then Sarah takes Talia and Maddi shopping, but they still argue a lot." Tecna said.

"Wow. Tania looks a lot like you." Timmy said.

"Yea. Talia looks a lot like her father" Tecna said while the girls were to busy arguing.

"Who's her father?" Timmy asked.

"Um. He died in an accident when I was... 5 months pregnant." Tecna made up.

"Oh I'm sorry." Timmy said unlocking the door to there apartment.

"Its ok. Lets just set up the rooms." Tecna said trying to change up the subject.

**The mall..**

"Ok well me and the girls will go get ice cream for the kids and you guys can go elsewhere." Stella said.

"Ok well than... bye!" Brandon said as the guys walked off.

"Phew," Stella said."Lets go kids." Stella said.

As the kids sat at a table on the opposite side of the ice cream shop ,the Winx sat talking about how it was going with the guys.

"I had to make up a story to Timmy that the twins father passed away in an accident when I was 5 months pregnant." Tecna said.

"Nabu complimented me on how I was a good mother." Aisha said.

"I almost broke into tears in front of Brandon." Stella said.

"I heard Riven say he missed Musa, as in me." Musa said.

"Sky is really friendly. He even let Austin get ice cream. Wait! He is eating more ice cream! He always find a way to get away with things." Bloom said.

"How about you Flora?" Musa asked after 5 minutes of silence.

"Um...well...I." Flora stuttered.

"Flora? What's going on?" Bloom asked.

" I found out Helia did not really cheat on me." Flora said.

"WHAT!" The Winx screamed at once.

"Shhh.." Said the people sitting at the table next to them.

"Sorry." Musa apologized.

"Are you sure?" Stella asked.

"Yea. But don't worry I will keep the secret for you guys if you want." Flora said.

"You better! If not I will rip your head off!" Stella said.

"Stella!" Bloom said and Aisha shot her a glare.

"Will you please? We can't let the guys see us again." Musa said.

"Girls. What if we all misunderstood the guys. What if they really did not cheat?" Flora said.

"What if they did cheat?" Stella replied.

"Stella, I will find out the truth. Don't worry. Maybe we will all find out the truth and everything can go back to normal." Flora said.

"Ok well, Flora please find out what happened between us and then tell us." Bloom said.

"Ok then I will." Flora said. _"I hope the guys did not cheat on the girls." _Flora thought.

**Hey! Sorry I stopped, but I have to get up at 6am for volleyball practice. I know! It sucks! Well I will update soon! ASAP! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye! Luv ya! ~.~**


	8. Save Kayla!

Hi!** Thanks for the supportive reviews! Ok so I will respond to them! (From the last chapter!)**

**LoveFloraHelia: Thank you so much! And you don't have to wait any longer! The chapter is up! I will try to update at least one story each week. Who knew 7th grade would be hard.**

**PrincessTuneechi: Yes. The girls look older but not that much. They are 25 years old. So yea I will write down how they look at the end of this chapter.**

**MelodyHeartxWinxClub: Thanks! Yep this chapter is up! Thanks for your review!**

**Azula the Fallen:Idc if you DGAF about my life! I have stopped cursing and I have stopped "Cyber-Bullying" (I have no idea how telling people that "if you don't like my story don't read it"is "Bullying")**

**Jayboogie1604:Thank you!Yea me and my boyfriend actually made up and we had a date yesterday at the football game so yay! I actually really love seeing people tell me to continue my story. It helps me a lot.**

**Winx Flora: Lol! Im glad you like it! Yea I will try to update real soon so hope you can continue reading it!**

**Okay! So that all the reviews I got last chapter and I hope you can enjoy the rest! ~.~**

**With the guys:**

"Guys. The girls act so strange around us as if they knew us." Sky said.

"True. I mean Faith knew somehow that we dated the Winx. And I did not mention anything about dating." Helia said.

"Well. Guys do you want to invite the girls to come to the karaoke bar down the street?" Riven asked.

"Sure. Do they have a place we can leave the kids?" Nabu asked.

"Um.. I think they have a daycare a block away." Timmy said.

"Ok well lets see if we can find the girls." Brandon said.

"Why do you need to find us?" Tecna said coming out of nowhere with the kids and the Winx.

"Oh hi... Um we were thinking if you wanted to go to the new karaoke bar down the street." Timmy asked.

"Sure, but what about the kids?" Musa said.

"Well there's a really good daycare a block away." Riven said.

"Ok than lets go." Bloom said.

**At the Karaoke Bar:**

"Who wants to come up here and SING!" Said the Host. The crowd roared!

"I will. I need to bring up the heat in this house!" Musa said. The girls clapped. They had no idea how much Riven knew Musa's voice.

"Ok sweetheart what do you want to sing?" Asked the host.

"Super bass. By Nikki Manaj." Musa said. Everyone was screaming and yelling.

"Hit it!" The host said.

Super Bass Nikki Manaj

_Musa: This one is for the boys with the boomer system_  
_Top down AC with the cooler system_  
_When he up in the club he be blazin up_  
_Got stacks on the deck like he savin up_

_And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal_  
_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill_  
_He Cold, He dope, He might sell coke_  
_He always in the air but he never fly coach_

_He a M*therf**ker trip trip, sailor of the ship ship_  
_When he make a dip dip, kiss him on the lip lip_  
_That's the kind of dude I was looking for_  
_And yes you'll get slap if your looking hoe_

_I said, excuse me your a hell of a guy_  
_I mean my,my,my,my your like pelican fly_  
_I mean your so shy im loving your tie_  
_You're like slicker than the guy_  
_With the thing on his eye_

_Oh, yes I did, yes I did, someone please tell_  
_him who the eff_

_I am Musa Heart, I mack them dudes up_  
_back coupes up, chuck the deuce up_

_Boy you got my heart beat runnin' away_  
_Beating like a drum and its comin' your way_  
_Can't you hear that boom,badoom,boom,badoom_

_Bass, Yeah that's the super bass_

_Boom, Badoom , Boom, Badoom, Boom, Bass_  
_Yeah that's the super bass_

_Boom, Badoom, boom, boom, Badoom, bass_

_He got that super bass_

_Boom, Badoom, Boom, Badoom, Boom,_  
_He got that super bass_

_This one is for the boy in the polo_  
_Entrepreneur Niggas and them Moglus_  
_He could ball with the crew: He could solo_

_But I think I like him better when he dolo_

_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on_  
_He ain't even gotta try to put the mack on_  
_He just gotta give me that look_  
_Give me that look and the panties coming off, off, uh_

_Excuse me, your a hell of a guy_  
_You know I really got a thing for American guys_

_I mean*Sigh* Sickening eyes_  
_I can tell that your touch with her feminine side_

_Uh, Yes I did, yes I did_  
_Somebody please tell him who the eff I is_  
_I am Musa Heart, I mack them dudes up,_  
_back coupes up, chuck the deuce up_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
_Beatin' like a drum and it's comin your way_  
_Can't you hear that , Boom, badoom , boom, boom badoom_  
_bass, (He got that super bass)_

_Boom, badoom , boom, boom badoom_  
_bass, (Yeah that's the super bass)_  
_Boom, Bass (16x)_  
_Boom badoom,boom,boom,badoom, bass_  
_(He got that super bass) Boom,badoom,boom,boom,badoom,bass_  
_(Ooh , that's the super bass)_

_See I need you in my life for me to stay_  
_No, no,no, I know you'll staay_  
_Oh no no,no,no don't go away_  
_Hey boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beatin' like a drum and its comin your way_  
_Oh it be like_  
_Boom,badoom,boom,boom,badoom, bass_  
_Didn't you hear that_  
_Boom,badoom,boom,boom,badoom, bass_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beatin like a drum and its coming your way  
Cant you hear that boom,badoom,boom  
Boom,badoom,boom, bass_

(He got that super bass)  
Boom badoom boom, boom badoom boom bass  
Yeah that's that super bass  
Boom badoom boom, boom badoom boom

(He got that super bass)  
Boom badoom boom, boom badoom boom bass  
Yeah that's that super bass

"Thank you!" Musa said into the microphone.

"_That sounded like... Wait what!"_ Riven thought.

"Marcela that was great!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Musa said.

"Would you like something to drink?" Asked a waitor.

"I think I will have Strawberry Wine please." Musa said.

"Ok. And you have a great voice." Said the waitor.

"Thanks." Musa said.

"I will have a chocolate smoothie with blueberries please." Flora said.

"I will have a Organic Wine please." Tecna said.

"Strawberry wine." Aisha said.

"Sunshine fruit smoothie." Stella said.

"And I will have an orange smoothie." Bloom said.

"Ok how about your boyfriends?" Said the waitress.

"Oh no, no, no they are not our boyfriends they are just our friends." Tecna said.

"Oh ok. My bad. Well what would you like?" The waitress asked.

"I will have a beer." Riven said.

"I will have an Organic Wine please." Helia said.

"Strawberry Wine." Sky said.

"Beer please." Brandon said.

"Grape Wine." Nabu said.

"And I will also have a Grape Wine." Timmy said.

"Ok. Your orders are on there way." Said the waitress than walking off.

"After this may we take the kids to the park?" Flora asked.

"Sure. But don't you enjoy having time away from your kids? I mean don't they make a lot of noise?" Helia asked.

"Faith can't stay away from Miley for a long time. They have like a mother-daughter bond." Musa said.

"Oh ok." Helia said.

"Here are your drinks." Said the waitress.

"Thank you." After half an our The Winx and Specialist left for the park with the kids.

"Mommy can I go look at the ducks?" Kayla asked.

"Sure honey. Make sure not to stand to close to the edge." Aisha said as Kayla walked away.

"What do you want to do after this?" Sky asked.

"I think we should go home. I'm tired and Austin can't stay up after 9:30." Bloom said.

"Well it's 8:35 so that gives us about 45 minutes." Timmy said.

"I need to go shopping with Maddi, tomorrow." Stella said.

"Can you take Talia with you? I have to get some sleep tomorrow and with the twins fighting all the time I can't." Tecna said.

"Sure." Stella said.

"Mommy!" The Winx and Specialist heard.

"Kayla!" Aisha shouted. Kayla had fallin into the pond.

"I... Can't...Swim!" They heard.

"Kayla!" Aisha shouted running to the pond.

"I'm coming!" Nabu shouted jumping in the water.

"Help!" They heard her cry.

"Kayla!" Aisha shouted.

"I got her!" Nabu shouted coming out of the water with Kayla in her arms.

"Is she breathing!" Flora asked with panic in her voice.

"Kinda. Someone call the ambulance!" Nabu shouted.

"Kayla!" Aisha cried kneeling down beside her daughter.

**At the hospital:**

They doctor walked out of room and into the waiting room.

"How is she!?" Aisha said jumping out of her seat.

"She is back to breathing normally and she is going to be up on her feet in no time." The doctor said.

"May we see her?" Aisha said.

"Sure. But she is asleep right now. Please only two people at a time." The doctor said as he turned to leave.

"Who wants to come in with me?" Aisha asked.

"Who do you want to go in with you?" Bloom asked.

"Nabu. Will you? If it wasn't for you she would have not survived." Aisha said.

"Sure." Nabu said as he and Aisha walked into the room.

"Aww. My poor angel." Aisha said as she saw Kayla lying in the hospital bed.

"She is beautiful." Nabu said.

"Yea. She is." Aisha said.

There was silence in the room for a couple of minutes.

"Hey. Thank you." Aisha said turning her head to Nabu.

"For what?" Nabu asked.

"For saving my daughters life. I don't know what I would do with out her." Aisha said giving Nabu a quick hug.

"She is lucky to have a wonderful mother." Nabu said.

"Thanks." Aisha said.

"I wish I had my girlfriend with me." Nabu said quietly.

"Who is your girlfriend?" Aisha said.

"Her name is Aisha. I don't know what happened to her. One day me and the guys went to tell the WInx what really happened and they were gone." Nabu said.

"Oh." Aisha said.

"What really happened?" Aisha asked.

"Mommy?" They heard a small whisper.

"Kayla?" Aisha said as she turned her head to the bed.

"Where am I?" She said.

"Honey it's ok. Your in the hospital. You almost drowned." Aisha said.

"Mommy, I was so scared." Kayla said with tears flowing down her cheeks. Aisha went and took her daughter's hand.

"It's ok. Your ok now." Aisha said calming down her angel.

"I want to go home." Kayla said.

"Honey. Your only staying here for the night. I will stay with you ok?" Aisha said.

"OK." Kayla said.

"Go back to sleep. You need to rest." Aisha said.

After 5 minutes Kayla was fast asleep again.

"Nabu? Can you tell the others that she is okay and that they can go home. I will stay here for the night." Aisha asked.

"Sure." He said as he walked out.

_"She reminds me so much of Aisha." _Nabu thought.

**Ok. Done! Ok so here are how the Winx look:**

Tecna: Long Dirty blond hair with Black eyes

Stella: Long Black hair with teal eyes

Bloom: Light brown hair with brown eyes.

Musa: (Like Roxy's hair) with Pink eyes

Flora: Blonde hair with Green eyes

And Aisha: Light brown hair with Blue eyes

Done! Thanks for reading! Plz Review! ~.~


End file.
